


The Plan

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance goes along with the plan to break contact with Gwen forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Title: The Plan**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Arthur/Gwen, Lance (Lancelot)  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 553**  
 **Summary:** Lance goes along with the plan to break contact with Gwen forever.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from rubberglue:** But it was not your fault but mine.

 **The Plan**  
When Gwen got home from work, there was a bouquet of flowers at the door to her flat with a card.

“Meet me at Sabitino’s at 8”

Naturally, she assumed they were from Arthur even though the card wasn’t signed. She and Arthur had dinner there often. It was her favorite restaurant.

Gwen got freshened up and changed. She went to the restaurant expecting to see Arthur with a smile on his face telling her she was right on time when she was sure she was ten minutes late.

But that wasn’t to be the case. She was surprised to see who was sitting at the table she usually shared with Arthur.

“Hello Gwen.” Lance said as he stood when she approached the table. “I’ve missed you.”

“I haven’t missed you.” Gwen said. She was surprised at how hurt she still felt when she looked at him. He cheated on her with her best friend then lied when she confronted him.

“I just want to talk. Please sit down.” Lance said. He gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the table.

“I’m not sure I want to hear it.” Gwen sat down reluctantly.

Lance sat down and took a breath. “I want to say that I was wrong in everything I did. I shouldn’t have slept with Morgana and I shouldn’t have tried to lie about it after you caught me. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“But you did.” Gwen said. “You betrayed me. You lied to me. If you think I will come back to you …”

“No. I know about you and Arthur. Merlin told me about the engagement. I’m happy for you.” Lance said the words but Gwen could tell that he didn’t mean them. It was just another lie.

“Then why am I here? Why send the note to get me here?” Gwen asked. “You should have just called me and told me over the phone.”

"I had to see you before I leave. I’m going to the States. I have a job offer. I will be working with a children’s charity. It may be a long time before I see you again.” He told her.

“Lance, if I wasn’t important enough to be faithful to, then why tell me this? Do you think it will change my mind?” Gwen was confused. “Do you even think it matters what I think? If you did you wouldn’t have been such an ass.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry before I go, that’s all.” Lance said. He got up and left the restaurant. He walked for about half a block then pulled out his mobile and dialed a number.

“Did you do it?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Yes. I did it. She wasn’t pleased.” Lance said.

“There is a ticket waiting for you at Heathrow. Don’t miss your flight and don’t make contact with her again.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Your life depends on it. Do you understand that if you come back to London, you are a dead man?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m already dead inside.” Lance said.

There was a laugh. “Leave now.”

“I will.” Lance said. “Arthur, treat her better than I did.”

“I already do.”

The call disconnected.

Lance made his flight and he wasn’t heard from again.  



End file.
